Naruko the Succubus
by Earth Beast
Summary: Kushina and her duaghter are send to Hell by the Leaf Villagers, where she accidentally kill succubus queen and took over the throne. With both of them being new Succubus, what will Kushina and Naruko do to their world and all other universes? Rated M to MA. Lemons. Fem Naru. NaruXYuri Heram. KushXYuri Heram. Naruto WorldXCartoon and anime cross-over.
1. Chapter 1

Naruko the Succubus

Chapter 1

A long beautiful red hair woman; Kushina Uzumaki, is tied up in forest. Laying next to her is her baby; Naruko. Surrounding them are lots of people that glares them.

A day ago, a Nine-Tailed Fox sudden appeared inside the Hidden Leaf Village. The only way to stop it, is for the Fourth Hokage; Minato Namikaze seal it inside of Naruto. The Fourth Hokage wants Naruko to be seen as a hero, but the Villagers only see Naruko as a Demon reborn. Kushina manage to live to rise her only family member. A day later, she was suddenly ambushed by her friends; Mikoto Uchiha and Tsume Inuzuka along with her rival of Minato's love; Mebuki Haruno.

After a small fight, Mikoto, Tsume and Mebuki manage to pin down Kushina and then tie her up. Mikoto and Tsume went to get Naruko while Mebuki enjoys beating up Kushina's face for the while. When Mikoto and Tsume return with the baby in Mikoto's arms, Mebuki is sitting on Kushina's face, putting her in her place where Mebuki believes she's belong.

Now, poor beat up, Kushina and crying Naruko, are in the centre of the mob.

The elders of the Leaf Village; Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, step follow as Homura speaks, "Demon Bitch, you and your Demon Brat are charged for releasing the Nine-Tail and have it attacking the village then killed our beloved Fourth Hokage."

"I told you already, You Know! It was the mask man that ambushed me and riped the Nine-Tail out of me, You Know!" Kushina said as she struggle to get free.

"Enough of your lies! I don't know how you place our beloved Fourth Hokage under your evil spell, but your control days are over! We hereby sentence you two to return to Hell where you belong!" Koharu said.

With that, the Earth Style Ninjas made hand signs and suddenly, the ground under Kushina and her baby open up, causing them to fall in before the ground closing up again, leaving a cheering group.

(In Hell) In the centre of lava river, is a single island with a castle on it. In a dark throne room of the castle, sitting on her throne, is a Succubus Queen, having a nasty plan for the outer world when she heard something outside of her castle.

"What the hell?" Succubus Queen asked.

The queen of sex went to see what's going on. When she went outside, the queen see a unconscious Kushina and her crying baby. Seeing Kushina's beautiful body, made Succubus Queen lick her lips.

"She'll be a perfect start of my take over. And her baby will made a really cute pet." Succubus Queen said.

With that, Succubus pick up the baby with her tail and then, she lift Kushina and place her over her shoulder. While walking back in her castle, Succubus rubbing Kushina's ass.

(A while later)

Kushina starting to wake up. She's in a nice looking bedroom. Then she sudden remember!

"Those villagers, You Know,... I would like to get even on those monsters for attacking me to order to get... NARUKO!" Kushina yelled while try to get up...

Only she can't! Kushina is tied to the bed posts and she reazlies she's NAKED!

"Who took my clothes off, You Know?!" Kushina asked.

"Awe, you finally awake." Succubus Queen said as she enter the bedroom, "Do you like my bedroom? I've been thinking of using few of soon-to-be my ladies as decorations."

"You're a Succubus, You Know! But I thought Succubus only after men." Kushina said as she try to get free.

Suddenly, Succubus Queen fly over and straddle on her then she slap Kushina on her face, "I have no interest in men! To me, men are useless, pathetic and weak. Now then, let's get on with it, shall we?"

(Alert! Alert! Lemon Warning! If not like, please skip it!)

Succubus Queen then began to grope Kushina's breasts which caused her to moan out with pleasure. And it doesn't help that Succubus Queen rubs her plumb butt on Kushina's belly, causing her huge breasts to lightly jiggle.

"...Stop...You know!" Kushina said, trying to resist.

"Why? You're seems to enjoy it." Succubus Queen said.

Succubus Queen groping for the while before move forward, sitting on Kushina's breasts, "Now it's my turn for pleasure."

Then suddenly, Succubus Queen' clitoris grow and turn into penis. Kushina's eyes widen in shock.

"Like what you see?" Succubus Queen asked with a smile.

Then without warning, Succubus Queen shove her penis into Kushina's mouth.

"And don't even think about biting it. You can't bite through Succubus penis." Succubus Queen said with an smile.

With that, Succubus Queen starts to rapidly thrust her penis in and out of Kushina's mouth, forcing her to breathe with nose. Rocking Succubus Queen, is moving up and down on Kushina's breasts, causing her to moan through Queen's penis.

A while later, "I about to come inside your mouth!" Succubus Queen said.

And then, Succubus Queen shoots her hot sticky stuff into Kushina''s mouth and throat, which Kushina manage to swallow the stuff. Succubus Queen remove her penis from Kushina's mouth and Kushina cough a bit.

Suddenly, Succubus Queen seat her plump bottom on Kushina's face while rest her feet on Kushina's belly as Kushina struggling and muffling

You're so soft, I might make you my new throne chair. And that baby of yours will made a perfect sex pet, onces she old enough." Succubus Queen said wth a smile.

Kushina eyes widen with worry before with narrow eyes, manage to break free from her bound and throw Succubus Queen off of her.

"No one use my baby like that, you demon!" Kushina said.

(Danger over here! Carry on if skipped.)

Succubus Queen got to her feet and turn to Kushina, "And what are you going to do about it?"

Kushina glare at the succubus before suddenly, Chakra Chains shoots out from her and stab Succubus Queen through her body, causing her to scream before limp dead.

"Never underestimate Uzumaki." Kushina said.

Suddenly, a pink aura leaves Succubus Queen' dead body, follow the Chakra Chains towards Kushina and enter in her body.

Kushina sudden moan, "What's... happening, You Know?!"

Her breasts sudden grow a bit, her ass got plumpy and she sudden grow her wings and tail. Just then, she-devil enter the room with crying baby in her arms.

"My queen. The baby won't-" She-devil stop when she see Succubus Queen fall to the floor and Kushina as new succubus turn to she-devil and saw her Naruko.

"Give me my daughter!" Kushina said.

She-Devil stare at Kushina before she run to her, kneel before her and hold out Naruko. Surprised Kushina, got Naruko and calm her down before breast feeding her. As she feed her daughter, Kushina turn to she-devil.

"What's your name?" Kushina asked.

"Daeva, my new queen." Daeva said.

"Wha-what?! How can I be your new queen, You Know?!" Kushina asked in shock.

"Cause you've defeated the old queen and killed her." Daeva said.

"Well... she planned to use my daughter like a toy or something." Kushina said.

"If a female creature killed queen of Succubus, the killer must take her place as new queen and rule all Hell. It's the rules of the Hell." Daeva said.

Kushina is in deep thought about this. So deep, that she didn't notices Naruko starting to transform into Succubus herself.

(A while later)

New succubus Kushina seat on her throne with sleeping Naruko in her arms. Bowing in front of Kushina, are all the she-devils and demoness'.

Under the queen's order, Daeva told Kushina what the old queen plan is; Conquering every universes by catching and collecting beautiful woman and have them as slaves.

At first, Kushina does not like it but the energy of Succubus concern her and it's getting stronger and stronger in every minutes.

"With this powers, I'll have my revenge on those fools of the Leaf Village. Plus, collects the cute girls wouldn't hurt... to me." Kushina said.

Kushina then look at her little tresure; Naruko, "And you'll have some friends-slaves, my daughter."

(And done. Hope you like it. Kushina's planning her revenge and then planning through the Succubus energy, to capture all pretty girls. How be her first target? Wait and see.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruko the Succubus

Chapter 2

Kushina with baby Naruko in her arms, walks through the hallway. It's been few days since Kushina killed old succubus queen and become new Succubus Queen. Since then, Kushina has been training to control her new succubus powers.

"With these powers, Naruko and I have our revenge on those Leaf fools, like those so called 'friends', especially that bubblegum brain. I'll have her as a chair for what she did to me. Then my old world and other worlds in every universes, will be MINE TO RULE! I'll capture every beautiful, pretty and cute girls as my slaves. As for men... I'll just kill them along with that pervert sage; Jiraiya." Kushina said.

Kushina enter her bed chamber and place Naruko in the crib. Then she went to bed.

(Morning in outer world)

Somewhere in the forest, a man has the bat in his net.

"Got you, you ugly creature of the night!" Man said as he put the net with the bat down.

Unknown to the man, Kushina with her Naruko in her arms, is watching him. Kushina then point her finger at the bat before her eyes glow.

The man pick up the branch and about to whack the bat when the bat starts to grow and transform. The net snaps as the bat turn into teen girl with long black as night hair and red eyes, bat wings and legs instead of human arms and legs and breasts nearly same sizes as her head.

"D-demon!" Man said before run away in fear.

With the man gone, Kushina reveal herself to the confused bat/girl.

"What did you do to my pretty body?" Bat/Girl asked.

"Would you rather be beaten to death?" Kushina asked.

Bat/Girl look at herself while flapping her wings, "I'm not certain."

"Stop complaining. I saved your life." Kushina said.

Bat/Girl knows Kushina's right, "Forgive me."

"Do you have a name?" Kushina asked.

"Bat-Maria. And for saving my life, I'm your forever humble servant. Whatever you need." Bat-Maria said with a bow.

"...I need you to be my eyes and ears." Kushina said.

Bat-Maria nodded and after giving her orders, Kushina turn Bat-Maria back into a normal bat.

(A while later)

Bat-Maria hanging from the celling, watching woman and girl.

The woman has brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair that she usually keeps tied in two loose ponytails. A violet diamond shape is clearly visible on her forehead. She has large breasts, nearly largest breasts anyone ever seen. She wears a grass-green haori with the kanji for 'gamble' written on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels. She has red nail polish on both her fingernails and toenails and uses a soft pink lipstick. She wears the necklace. Her name is Tsunade, the Sannin of the Slugs, also known as the The Legendary Sucker in gambling.

The girl is a fair-skinned 16 years old of average height and slender build with onyx eyes and jet-black hair; her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. She wears a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. Her name is Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice.

They having a drink with sakes. A few minutes later, They went to their room with the bat behind them without them knowing.

While Shizune is having a bath, Tsunade drunkly sat on her bed.

"So, that red hair brat dead along with that Nine-Tail. Too bad, but that's what you get for falling for that demon in disguise as a baby. It will lead you to your doom. Good thing I never want to be that monster's godmother." Tsunade said before added, "Plus, I can now use Uzumaki Clan's money."

Bat-Maria has heard enough, and fly out through the open window.

(While later)

Bat-Maria land on the branch of the tree over crowd of people which, are gathering around Mebuki Haruno and her baby for some reason which we about to find out right about... now.

"That's right. Come see our beloved Fourth Hokage's daughter; Sakura." Mebuki lied with an nearly evil smile.

(Later back in Hell)

Bat-Maria in her anthro form, reports what she heard to her mistress.

"Tsunade wants nothing to do with us and plan to take my clan's money? And that bubblegum-brains did this just so she can lie to those villagers and steal Naruko's birthrights?" Kushina asked calmly...

Then suddenly, with her eyes glow pink, Kushina roar like scream as outside of her new castle home, the lava river boiling around.

(Outer world)

Every villagers from each villages, feel new type of energy as the mountains burst out lava.

(Back with Kushina)

Kushina manage to calm down.

"My queen?" Bat-Maria asked.

"...They want demons? I'll give them demons." Kushina said before she went off through the hallway.

Kushina arrive in the throne chamber and sat on her throne chair.

Daeva stands by her side, "Are you going to take over your old village, my sexy queen?"

"Not yet. I want to take that place last as I take over other four major villages, making those fools believe they better than all. Their ego will be their downfall." Kushina said with an smile.

Kushina then turn to her right, where Naruko sleeps in the basket, "But I will wait till my little princess is ready to have her own slaves. That'll give me plenty of time to come up some plans. For now, I'll need to find two pretty slaves, one for me to as some people say, 'relieving some stress' and other to be Naruko's babysitter. And I know just the pair."

Kushina then turn to Daeva, "I have a job for you and your fellow she-devils. Do this one perfect and you'll get reward of pleasure."

"Of course, my queen." Daeva said.

(Night time at the hotel)

Shizune sigh as she arriving near her room door. Her teacher is still gambling, throwing away the money they've borrowed.

"Every time in each town and village is the same thing." Shizune said.

Shizune unlock the door and enter before shut the door. Suddenly, Shizune was grab from behind and pull to the floor before she was dogpile and pin down by she-devils.

"What's going on?! Who or what are you?!" Shizune asked.

Daeva stands over Shizune and blow some dust on her. Few seconds after that, Shizune fall asleep.

"Now, let's strip her and tie her up." Daeva said as she put down the big bag she has carried.

With that, the she-devils remove and rip Shizune's clothes till Shizune is as naked as the day she was born.

One of the she-devils, is having her hand close to between Shizune's legs when Daeva slap it away.

"The queen said 'no having fun on the female under 20'. Now, hurry up and tie her!" Daeva said as she unpack some ropes and so on.

(Meanwhile)

Tsunade is at the poker table with three other players. Two men and one hooded woman with an smile. It's Kushina in disguise!

Kushina's eyes glow without anyone notices and look through the players' cards. Smiling at what she sees, with her powers, Kushina's cards glow and changes when no one looking.

"Pair of twos." Man one said.

"Fold." Man two said.

"Pair of sixes." Tsunade with a smile.

"...Full house." Kushina said.

Tsunade's smile fall hard.

(A while later)

The players are getting low on money while Kushina has mountain of them. The men decide to run away, leaving Tsunade and Kushina all alone... And that just as Kushina like it.

"You know, you pretty low. Why don't we stop and get a nice drink?" Kushina said.

"Well... OK. But just one small glass." Tsunade said.

(Few hours later)

Tsunade slam a bottle of sake on the table with goofy smile. Kushina smile as her plan is working. When Tsunade finish the bottle, she throw it to where other 20 emtpy bottles are. With Tsunade too drunk and no one is around, Kushina took flesh bottle, move it under her cloak and squeese some milk from her left breast to the sake before shake it a bit.

Then she hands it to Tsunade who gladly took the bottle and brought it to her lips then downed it in one swig with Kushina smile.

(Few minutes later)

Kushina and Tsunade are sat on the park bench.

"And then, I punch that pervert so hard, he's like flying to the moon and back." Tsunade said.

"That's a pretty funny story. What next?" Kushina didn't get an answer, "Miss Tsunade?"

Kushina turn and see Tsunade falling asleep, resting her head on Kushina's shoulder. Kushina smile as her milk effect did the trick. Then a bat fly by and with a wave of Kushina's hand, transform into anthro Bat-Maria.

"Well?" Kushina asked.

"It's done. The babysit slave is tied up and lock in the as you ordered, just before she woke up, she teleport to her nice room, making her believe she was rescued." Bat-Maria said.

"Excellent. Remind me to summon Shadow Clones when we return. But first, help me a bit." Kushina said.

With that, Bat-Maria and Kushina lift Tsunade and lay her over Kushina's lap. Then Kushina grab Tsubade's pants and panties then rip them off, leaving Tsunade's bare bottom. Then Kushina pull out a Syringe then stab it on Tsunade's butt.

"There, it's done. Let's go home." Kushina said before she, Bat-Maria and their prisoner disappear in purple-ish pink fire.

(A while later)

Poor Tsunade was mummified in white bandages save her nose nostrils so she could breath and she's trapped inside the wall so only her bare breasts were showing through with a plaque at the base to expand them out some which above the breasts was an elegant picture of her.

Kushina enter the chamber where she plan to place all biggest, largest, jiggliest breasts as the display.

"Hope you enjoy your new life, Tsunade." Kushina said while she groping Tsunade's breasts, causing her to moan and feed Kushina's Succubus energy.

"As much as I want to carry on forever, Ihave too much work to do. I'll be back soon. Don't go away." Kushina said as she stop grope and leaves the chamber.

(Few moment later)

Kushina is on her throne, looking at Shizune who is on a chair with Bat-Maria stands behind her.

"What's going on? Where's Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

"Probably going to next town I think. You want to know why you are here and not with your teacher?" Kushina asked.

Shizune nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Tsunade has sell you to me through the poker game." Kushina said.

Shizune was shock, "That's a lie! I don't believe it." Shizune said.

"See for yourself." Kushina said as she hand a paper to Shizune.

Shizune took the paper and look at it. It's a contract that says that if Tsunade lose, she give Shizune up. And Shizune sees her teacher's name at the bottom of the contract.

"And look through this crystal ball if you still don't believe." Kushina said as she summon the table with the crytsal ball on top.

Shizune look through the ball. The ball is showing big smile Tsunade as she carry big bag of money.

"From the looks of things, Tsunade might have made her big luck. In fact as she signed the contract, she said; 'Shizune is nothing a bad luck cham and wast the time of my life'." Kushina said.

Shizune's eyes widen before went in tears. Kushina got up from her throne and made her way to Shizune before she knee and hug Shizune.

"There, there, little one. I promise I'll never betray you or leave you. I'll treat you fair." Kushina said as she rub Shizune's back to calm her down.

When Shizune did calm down, Kushina stands up, "How about a nice drink. Not the sakes of course, my nice warm cup of tea."

Shizune nodded while turn away from the crystal ball as it disappeared. Kushina clap her hands twice and Daeva in disguise to look like normal human, enter the throne room, carry tray with teas. Daeva place the tray on the table and both Kushina and sad Shizune pick up their cups and have a slip.

When she drink to nearly half a cup, Shizune becoming woozy before she collapses to sleep.

Kushina smile as she pick Shizune, "Sleep well, little one. For tomorrow, you'll forget Tsunade." Kushina then hand sleeping Shizune to Daeva, "And now to place new memories inside your little head."

With that, Kushina place her glowing hand on Shizune's forehead. A few seconds later, she remove her hand.

"Take her to her temporary room." Kushina said.

Daeva carefully bow before went off.

Kushina went back to her throne as the she-devil arrive with Naruko. Kushina took Naruko and begain to breast feed her while dismiss she-devil.

"My queen, you not really going to leave Tsunade in the wall, are you?" Bat-Maria asked.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll let her out when I want to play her other part of her body besides her huge breasts, like her nice round butt. And with that serum I injected, her body is back to her 20 for real while her mind is trap within. She wanted to be young. Looks like she has her wish." Kushina said.

Then a giant table rise from the floor and the table create holographic map of Elemental Nations.

"Now then, which other Major Hidden Village should I target first?" Kushina asked.

(And done! Tsunade and Shizune have been capture and collect! Who's next? Which village besides Leaf Village, is she target first? What is she going to do with men? One thing for sure, this is going to be a hell time! See you all soon!) 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruko the Succubus

Chapter 3

"Giddy up!" 13 years old Naruko said with a giggle.

Naruko is riding on her babysit slave; Shizune like a horse in the throne chamber. Naruko is wearing a red top and orange thong panties. Shizune is naked, gagged by a red ball gag, a butt-plug with a fake horse tail and a vibrating dildo.

Watching her daughter playing from her throne, Kushina who's wearing red t-shirt and mini skirts that badly cover her bare buttcheeks, is drinking milk, "Yam. Tsunade makes the best breast milk of all."

Just then, a bat arrive and with the wave of the Succubus Queen's hand, transform into Bat-Maria.

"Well?" Kushina asked.

"The Snake Sannin is defeated by the old man who died, and Jiraiya defeated and captured the host of the One-Tailed demon. Danzo has declare himself the Fifth Hokage." Bat-Maria said.

"Well, looks like he got his wish... For now. Anything else?" Kushina asked.

"Yes, your true friend; Hitomi Hyuga and her twin daughters." Bat-Maria said.

"What about them?" Kushina asked.

"During the Third Exam, they moved out of the village and live in the cottage inside the forest." Bat-Maria said.

"But..." Kushina asked.

"An hour ago, they've been capture by the Cloud Ninjas." Bat-Maria said.

"What?!" Kushina asked in shock and anger.

(Meanwhile)

A long blue hair woman; Hitomi Hyuga, who had her arms tied behind her back, blindfolded by special cloth that's block her special eyes; Byakugan and gagged with brown tape, is being lead by Cloud Ninja leader with the rope like a leash. Behind her are her 12 or 13 years old daughters; Hinata and Hanabi, whose's tie up as well. Surrounding them are seven other Cloud Ninjas; five males and two females.

"I never thought we get one Hyuga but we have three!" Cloud Leader said with a scary smile.

A while later, they took a break near the boulder with a single Kunoichi scouting around.

Hitomi, Hinata and Hanabi are bend over the tree stump, sticking their butt towards their kidnappers. As the leader and his female second-in-command, stroke their prisoners, they didn't notices their team has being taking away one by one.

Leader lift Hitomi's skirt and pull down her panties before he grab the cheeks. Second-in-command is rub and slap the twins' butt.

Leader smile as he turn around, "Who wants to fuck her..." He then saw his male team mates laying on the ground...

Only in nothing but skins and bones! Lifeless skins and bones.

"What'd happen?!" Leader asked while his second-in-command's eyes widen of fear and horror.

"What'd happen indeed." A voice said.

Cloud Ninjas look up and see Kushina in hoodie cloak, sitting on the branch of the tree.

"Wh-who are you?" Seond-in-command asked in fear.

Suddenly, Kushina disappear then reappear in front of the leader before with her Succubus magic, lift him and slam him to the tree. The tree vines then tie the leader up as well as gag him.

"Do wait here, I'll be right back." Kushina said to the leader as she made her way towards the Hyugas.

Second-in-command charge towards Kushina...

"Seize her, my sexy friends." Kushina said.

Then Daeva and the she-devils, attacked second-in-command with ropes to tie her up. Second-in-command tried to fight back, but it was futile. Soon, the second-in-command was tied up in front of the Succubus Queen. Daeva then rip the bottom of second-in-command's shirt and use it as the gag.

Kushina then pull up Hitomi's panties and help her to sit up before she remove the blindfold, allowing Hitomi to see.

"MMMMMM!" Hitomi muffled.

"Hello, old friend." Kushina said.

Suddenly, a blade slice through Kushina's body. Standing behind Kushina, is a scout Kunoichi who return few minutes ago.

Everyone stare at Kushina is shock and horror. The queen Succubus is...

Bang her head at the Cloud Kunoichi and turn around while pulling the sword out with her tail from her cloak.

The she-devils are shock and surprise even more!

"That's new." Daeva muttered.

'Why didn't I die. I need to look this out later.' Kushina thought before she stand close to now, scaredy cat Kunoichi, "Well now, look like your plan to kill me has failed."

Suddenly, Naruko in hoodie cloak as well, appeared behind Kunoichi before clamped a cloth over her mouth and nose. Before she could put up much of a struggle, the Cloud Kunoichi passed out and into the hold of Succubus Princess.

"You're OK, mum?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah, surprisedly. You'll help the twins while I free their mother." Kushina said.

Naruko nodded before drop the Kunoichi and head to the Hyuga twins while the she-devils jump and tie up the Kunoichi.

"Sorry for delay, Hitomi." Kushina said as she pull off the tape carefully.

"Kushina, how is it you're still alive?" Hitomi asked as her best friend untie her.

Meanwhile, Naruko freed the Hyuga twins.

"Nice to meet you, Hyugas!" Naruko said as she headlock the twins, pressing her big breasts on their head.

"Her breasts are bigger than any other girls her age!" Hanabi said as her twin sister blush by the sight of Naruko's pretty face and her breasts.

After her friend is free, Kushina turn to her capture man, "Darling, time to get rid of him."

"Right Mum." Naruko said as she stand by her mother's side.

Then, Kushina and Naruko sexy walk towards The leader. Then their eyes glowing. The vine gag disappear and a stream of energy is coming out of the leader's mouth and enter Kushina and Naruko's mouth. As the energy leaves his body, leader is getting skinner and skinner. When the energy completely leave his body, the Leader's lifeless is drop to the ground. Then Kushina and Naruko grow a bit tall and their breasts and ass grow even larger.

Hitomi and her daughters were shock of what happen to their kidnapper as Hitomi, "Ho... How did you do that?"

"Well, let just say..." Kushina rip her cloak off, showing her crimson dress, her grown breasts and ass and her wings and tail, "I'm not normal anymore since been send to Hell."

Hitomi and the twin surprise at Kushina's body.

(A while later)

The castle gate open and Kushina, Naruko and their guests and prisoners walk through.

"You know, I'm surprise you want to hang out." Naruko said to Hyugas, "Most ladies will just run away."

"You and your mother may have changed, but Your mother is still Kushina i know and care." Hitomi said with a smile.

Kushina smile back, "Sweetheart, why don't you take the twins to your room nd play tea party or something. Hitomi and I have some catching up."

"Ok, mum." Naruko then turn towards her newly friends, "Come on, pretty girls."

Both Hinata and Hanabi blush as they follow Naruko.

Kushina smile before she turn to her first prisoners, "I don't have any interest with them. Take them to the lowest pit."

The She-devils bow before they went off with the now slaves.

"Now then, why don't we shut and have a nice talk?" Kushina said as she sat on her throne.

Hitomi sat down on the chair across from the throne, "Well now, where do I begin? Well, since they thrown you and Naruko to Hell, everyone gone crazy, especially that bubblegum head. She fooled everyone about her brat being the Fourth Hokage's daughter."

"I see." Kushina said.

(Meanwhile)

Shizune, wearing maid like outfit, has pour some tea to her mistress' cup as Naruko and her guests have a talk.

"So, everyone still believe Sakura is the daughter of my father. Too bad as she will soon be de-throne and be throne as my mum said." Naruko said as he drink her tea.

Hanabi drank her tea before says, "Yeah. Our mother told us it was a lie, saying that Naruko Uzumaki is the true daughter of the Fourth Hokage, even in death."

Hinata just her at Naruko with red face. Hanabi saw that and smile, knowing what in her twin sister's glowing head.

Naruko was about to take a biscuits but find the plate empty, "Drat, we're out of biscuits. I'll go and get some more."

With that, Naruko with Shizune, went to get some biscuits. Hanabi after a while, turn towards her twin sister.

"I saw that." Hanabi said in tease.

"W-what?" Hinata asked.

"You're starting to have a crush on our sexy hero." Hanabi said with a smile.

"I-I... I do not!" Hinata said but her glowing face said otherwise.

"I can see in your eyes... Hinata has a crush! Hinata has a crush!" Hanabi said.

"HANABI!"

(Meanwhile)

"And it's bad enough that over greed pinky brain trying to steal Naruko's birthright. She turn my former husband against me. I was glad I manage to escaped with my little girls before those 'clan' band us with that evil seal." Hitomi said.

Hitomi is now laying on her best friend's lap, having her bare ass rub and squeeze by Queen Kushina.

"You were lucky." Kushina said as she lightly patting Hitomi's bottom, "But when you return to the upper world, those jerks will find you and put that seal on you and the girls."

"Too bad me and my daughters can't live with you, Queenly." Hitomi said as she got off and pull her panties up.

Just then, Daeva appeared, "Actually, there is a way."

"What?" Kushina and Hitomi asked.

"Well, it's been 20,000 years since it's been used, but there's a spell that will allow you to become the Queen's Slave Catcher with Supernatural powers and skills." Daeva said.

"Really?" Hitomi asked.

"But first, you must prove yourself if you are loyal to the Queen by pass a test." Daeva said.

"What test?" Kushina asked.

With a snap of her fingers, Daeva summon a 3D image of the table with a standing dildo on the edge. hovering over the table is a cane.

"Miss Hyuga must take 100 stoke of this magical cane while one hand grab hold on the dildo. Even being strap down, she can move a bit, but she must not let go of the dildo or she's fail and her soul will be burn, leaving her body very useless, empty shell. But if she pass, then you must your cock inside her butt and during that, her body will change to something that will help her capture any ladies you would want her to." Daeva said.

Kushina and Hitomi were surprise. Before any of them could say anything...

"HINATA HAS A CRUSH! HINATA HAS A CRUSH!" Hanabi sang while running around.

"HANABI!" Hinata call out as she run after her.

Naruko heads toward her mother and guest.

"Naruko, what's going on?" Kushina asked.

"I don't know. I was off getting some biscuits and when I got back, Hinata's face went red when she see me while Hanabi laugh before she went off saying something about Hinata having a crush then Hinata went after her so I follow." Naruko said.

Just then, Bat-Maria fly by, "What's happening is, young Hinata somehow getting a crush on the princess."

Kushina and Hitomi smile at that information.

"Well, it's getting late. Shizune!" Kushina call out.

Shizune rush over before she goes to her knees and bow, squeezing her breasts, "You call, my Queen?"

"Take Naruko and her friends back to her bedroom." Kushina said.

"Of crouse, my queen." Shizune said.

Hitomi was surprise as Shizune got running Hyuga twins before she begin to lead the girls pass Hitomi and Kushina.

"Night, Mum. Night Miss Hyuga." Naruko said.

"Night Mother. Night Miss Uzumaki." Hyuga Twins said.

"Night girls." Hitomi said.

"Sleep well." Kushina said.

After Shizune lead the girls away, Hitomi turn to Kushina, "That's not Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice?!"

"Yep. But with my magic, I've replace her memories with Tsunade, with memories of being the slave. She doesn't know who Tsunade is." Kushina said.

"Wow. But if that's Shizune, what happen to Tsunade?" Hitomi asked.

Kushina smile nearly foxy, "Follow me."

With that, Kushina lead her best friend right to her Breasts Trophy Chamber then heading towards the bare breasts. Hitomi could see the elegant picture of Tsunade above the breasts.

"No way..." Hitomi said as she slowly smiling.

"Yes way." Kushina said before she slap the breasts few times, "Pretty nice place for them, isn't it."

"I'll say." Hitomi just said.

"And I plan to collect some more to go with her soon." Kushina said.

"So, you planned to have all the Large Breasts in this chamber, to yourself?" Hitomi asked.

"Oh chamber is also for my little princess when she find herself some big ones." Kushina said.

"And I'll make sure to catch some when and if I pass the test. Hinata and Hanabi will as well." Hitomi said with a smile.

Just then, Daeva arrive and bow to the Succubus Queen, "Forgive me for disturbing you, but the staffs and I were wondering, how is it you didn't die when that woman stabbed you?"

Kushina is wondering herself, "Good question. Even I don't know how?"

"If I may?" Hitomi asked before made few hand signs, "Byakugan!"

With her Byakugan, Hitomi then see blue Chakra, bit of red Chakra and pink Aura merging.

"Just as I thought." Hitomi muttered.

"What? What is it?" Kushina asked.

"Your Uzumaki Chakra, the Nine-Tailed Chakra and what I believe, Succubus Aura are merged together. I think those changed nearly everything." Hitomi said.

"Meaning?" Kushina asked.

"Meaning, you have gain new type of Succubus power; you can not die by killing." Hitomi said.

"Really?! That's surprise." Kushina said with a smile.

Then, after giving two more slaps on Tsunade's breasts, Kushina, Hitomi and Daeva left the chamber towards Kushina's throne chamber.

"When my little Naruko get to the right age which is 16, am I right, Daeva?" Kushina asked to Daeva.

"For the Succubus, yes my Queen." Daeva said.

"We can start the conquers of our world before the all universes. And I know just a perfect start." Kushina said.

Then a giant table rise from the floor and the table create holographic map of Elemental Nations. Kushina glare at one village.

"It's time you and I have a little payback..." Kushina said to her best friend before pointing at... "Hidden Cloud Village..."

(Done! Kushina is about to start taking over. Starting with the lightning heads. Will she, her daughter and their friends succeed? Will the Hidden Cloud Village stand a chance? I hope NOT! Stay tune to find out. Till then, See you all soon!) 


End file.
